myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 1 - Ah, the City
The time dude Movie TIME! Now time for "The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 1! Ok ready? Set...... GO! :D: *Carson Luctman's Movie Intro Starts it go like this: SpongeBob SquarePants is seen, then Gumball Watterson, then Carson Luctman himself is seen, then Mixed Female Jesse, (Dude, is she the eh perfect gal?) *A picture of The Movie "The Polar Express" Is also seen since "He told me something"* And then a blue car lol k or yeah from Forza Horizon 3 is shown, then it says "Carson Luctman Productions" With Spongebob, Gumball, Carson, Jesse, The Blue Car and Steve seen* *Century 20 Fox/20th Century Fox Logo is seen* *Carson shows a picture of himself and it says "Carson Luctman Films"* (Yes....) (Movie starts with the Carson Luctman Productions and 20th Century Fox logos) (Yes, Catchy right Dude Carson heh rlly is?) (the titles read "Carson Luctman Productions presents") (A 20th Century Fox Production) (Then it says "A Carson Luctman Film") (And then Well...... "In association with "20th Century Fox"") (Seagulls flying across the sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a scout on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something meanwhile using his hand over his eyes sighting. The screen then shows the view around the place of a Spy that goes to him) RED Spy: *Running* (With something) I got it! I got it!..... I got it! (The Scout tells the other guys that he comes and they helps The Spy to get up yeah and he shows them but no later......) RED Scout: (Squints) Spy ahoy. (He then looks down to tell someone something) Spy off the port bow!.... (Port?) Spy off the port bow! Engineer and Pyro: Spy off the port bow. Spy off the port bow! (off-screen) Spy off the port bow! RED Soldier: Seamus, spy off the... (He is slammed in the face by a door as the pirate walks on deck) Seamus: Spy. (Lets the spy with the trunk onto the ship, along with him being tired) RED Spy (Tired): I got it! I got it. Seamus: Where is it? Chicken: Squawk! RED Spy (Tired): It's right here, seamus. (Ya know Seamus/The Tree Pirate? Lol?) Seamus: (Opens the trunk) I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. (The Chicken Squawks once again) Tickets to The BartBob Movie! (The red team cheer and they go to the movie theater, singing the BartBob SimpsonPants Theme Song) RED Team <3 (Team is happy): Who lives in a house in a city? Bartbob SimpsonPants. *The Screen says "The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Meanwhile they said "BartBob SimpsonPants" lol SimpsonPants XD* Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? BartBob SimpsonPants. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? BartBob SimpsonPants. Then drop on the deck and flop like a Yellow Guy? BartBob SimpsonPants. BartBob SimpsonPants. BartBob SimpsonPants. Bart-Bob Simpson-Pants. BartBob SimpsonPants. Bart-Bob Simpson-Pants. BartBob SimpsonPants. BartBob SimpsonPants. BartBob SimpsonPants. BartBob SimpsonPants. Bart-Bob Simpson-Pants! (RED Team hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts) Steve the Minecraftian (Off-screen): (We start out on the familiar Minecraft House.) Ah, the city. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... gassy. (The camera moves away to the city Steve meaned until it stops in front of McMario's.) Our story begins in Springfield's popular Video Game eatery, McMario's restaurant, where... (The camera pans down into Springfield in front of McMario's) Iron Golem: Back off! Back off! (waves arms(iron) to back off at reporters/citizens) Steve the Minecraftian: (Still off-screen so yeah) Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? (What?) (The screen pans out to show McMario's shows is surrounded by Iron Golems.) Mario: Please settle down. (Referring to McMario's) We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. Female Citizen: (off-screen) Look, there he is. (A kind of boat drives up; Bart is seen in the boat, steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped it is now, Bart climbs out of the limousine. He walks toward McMario's and smokes meanwhile listening to Mario and possible un seen tho) Bart: Talk to me, Mario. (Bart is cool) Mario: Oh. It started out as a simple order: a Mario Patty with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese! (he cries, but Bart slaps him) Bart: Get a hold of yourself, Martin. I'm Going in. (Bart walks in and sees a nerd, extremely nervous, looking at his Mario Patty.) Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. (He puts a briefcase and he puts down on a table which is the nerd's table tho yeah.) Everything's (Yes everything) gonna be just fine. Squeaky-Voiced Teen: I'm really scared here, man. (He looks even super afraid) Bart: (Opens the briefcase.) You got a name? Squeaky-Voiced Teen: (Nervously) Jeremy. (Jeremy: Squeaky-Voiced Teen is same person but yeah he is known Squeaky Voiced) Bart: (Puts on gloves.) You got a family, Jeremy? (Jeremy chokes over his words, unable to speak, unable to anything. Bart snaps.) Come on, Jeremy, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. Squeaky-Voiced Teen: I am single, but i got a mom. Bart: Oh... (Puts on a headset from the briefcase.) That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Jeremy. (Squeaky-Voiced Teen so dude) (You must see!) Squeaky-Voiced Teen: What? Bart: (Bart picks a slice of cheese out from his briefcase with some tweezers.) Say "cheese." (Bart dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the Mario Patty. He then kicks the door open, Jeremy is in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the Mario Patty sparkles.) Order up. All (But Bart): (Cheer and then lift Bart up on their shoulders.) Three cheers for the manager! (Manager eh and really is a boss) Hip! Hip!(Ring!) Hip! Hip!(Ring!) Hip! Hip! (Ring!) (Ring continues from dream, the screen now shows Bart in his bedroom. He turns off his annoying for god alarm clock.) Bart: Hooray! Winslow! I had that dream again! And it's finally going to come true! (Eh, He runs over to his calendar.) Today! Sorry about this calandar. (He tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 7." On the page, it has a picture of McMario's 2 with rainbows and hearts around it.) Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for McMario's 2, (McMario's 2? Well eh eh... Sound legit lol!) where Mario will announce the new manager. (Why not manager? XD! Sorry!) Winslow: Meow. (Yup, meows like Gary too!!) Bart: Who's it gonna be, Winslow? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards....... (Camera pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits) Bart E.O.T.M Awards: Bart Simpson! Bart: I'm ready, because i will be Manager. (Yes, i had to edit "Promotion" to this since yeah next part says why.... Promotion! Is eh new job thing!) (Goes into the walk-in shower, takes a shower and takes a soap, inserts the hose being on, and then slips off the shower to the bath. Bart then choose pants, which he hides in wardrobe. The pants tears apart, revealing his rear, which he covers up. He blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then he brushes his teeth with toothpaste and wipes off it and then spits out) Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. *Part 1 is over!* Category:Blog posts